


Amy and Rory Return

by Jadeite_12



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeite_12/pseuds/Jadeite_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory are send back to 1929 New York by the weeping angels,but separately. What if the Doctor saw them again, maybe even rescued them?  (On Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy and Rory Return

**Author's Note:**

> I have begun to update my story again, not sure when new chapters will be posted.  
> Doctor Who is owned by BBC, anything written here is strictly for fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory wakes up to find himself back in 1920's New York but he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Work is being completely rewritten, this chapter is new. the old work has been taken down. Thank you everyone for showing such great interest in my story.

Rory opened his eyes to see the unfinished outline of the empire state building across the evening sky, he quickly looked around and found he was sitting on a park bench with a few cuts and scraps on his arms. He wouldn’t have noticed the man sitting next to him for another minute if he hadn’t spoken. “Glad to see your awake” this nearly make Rory jump he looked to see a man in a suit with a trench-coat. “Who are you?” this would seem like a perfectly normal thing to ask somebody, but not to this person, it told him all he needed to know. “Just a passer by, knock around a bit here and there” “like a traveler?” “Yeah I guess that’s the name for it isn’t it, but you already know who I am, don’t you” this took Rory by surprise. “I don’t understand” Rory said partly puzzled. “The first thing you said when waking up was asking who I was, after you looked around to get your bearings. You found out where you where and your physical condition. You weren’t surprised by where you were. Leaving the only question to who is the bloke sitting next to you when you came to.” “Your definitely not him, he doesn’t even look like you.” The man got up to dispose of the newspaper he was holding, “yeah about that” the man said pulling out his sonic screwdriver, “tricky thing regeneration, sometimes people don’t recognize you.” “Y-y-your the doctor” “Ah so we have met before…or have we?” “No, wait, I saw a picture of you, Amy’s friend had a picture taken with you” Rory said piecing fitting together in his head.” Amy? Short for Amelia?” “Doctor how did you find me? You said the timelines were too scrambled” “I wasn’t, was checking up on some friends and my timey wimey detector went ding” Rory at this point in the conversation was about ready to give up and find someway of either getting back to or contacting Amy. “The Tenth Doctor proceeded to start rambling about that the Timey-wimey detector did, but stopped when he noticed that Rory was walking away. “Was it something I said?” The tenth doctor deciding that Rory didn’t was in need of any assistance went back to his site seeing.


End file.
